


i'm in love with someone else

by xuhei



Series: For When You Can't Sleep [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sad, Short, read it u know u want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhei/pseuds/xuhei
Summary: I didn’t want to tell you, because you’re a good person. But stop trying to hold onto the crumbling sandcastle, I’m in love with someone other than you





	i'm in love with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> I love suzy, and sad songs

Chanyeol’s feet are moving too quickly for him. Sehun knows he only paces when he’s worried, and Jongin knows he only worried when it comes to you. Nothing against anyone else, but the boy is so hopelessly in love with you it hurts him. 

It  _ changes  _ him. 

Sehun and Jongin watch their elder curiously. Sehun debates telling Chanyeol all, whilst Jongin decides to text Kyungsoo that maybe it would be best to pick them up as soon as possible. Kyungsoo is at home probably working on the book he’s been writing. He based on it Chanyeol, not that Chanyeol knew. 

Because everyone, all the way to Minseok, knew about Chanyeol’s  _ forsaken  _ relationship. Minseok had gone off to study in China and somehow Junmyeon has kept in touch long enough to explain all. 

Junmyeon was friends with Sehun after all. The two were as thick as thieves, Chanyeol heard them on the phone all the time.  _ Chanyeol.  _ He’s the focus here. 

Well, he’s not really. 

Chanyeol always gave his all. At first it was to everyone but over time it changed to just you. He’d wait up for you, he’d walk miles to come get you, he’d wait up for a text he’d received at 3am. Jongin only knew one other person like that and his name was Yixing. The Chinese dancer-turned-musician that Jongin met a few years ago. 

He was sweet. He touched Jongin’s heart, and everyone else’s too. He was beautiful too, like Chanyeol really, that’s what Zitao would say. Zitao was a big fan of Chanyeol’s appearance because Zitao liked people who looked like rappers. 

Which was why Chanyeol was such good friends with Zitao and Yifan before the two went to America for whatever reason. Oh  _ yeah,  _ people loved to leave Chanyeol for whatever reason. Chanyeol blamed himself often but Sehun tried to explain.  _ It’s like that guy, Luhan. We were friends and he just cut me out of his life.  _ Sure that’s the same. Sehun has plenty of friends anyway. 

Kyungsoo has told Jongin over and over that you’re in love with someone else. Kyungsoo is pretty smart, he took a lot of psychology classes and Jongin trusts him. He remembers when Kyungsoo met you and said that you acted strange around Chanyeol. 

Not that you didn’t  _ love  _ him, but you weren’t  _ in love  _ with him. 

And Kyungsoo pointed out what happened with a friend of his. The name was Jongdae, Jongin thinks, but he can’t be sure. Jongdae has a girlfriend who cheated on him because Jongdae gave her too much. She felt pressured. She felt like his love became more tiresome as it went on. 

Jongdae has tried to send some reassurance.  _ She’ll tell you if that’s the case.  _

But Jongin and Sehun both knew that wasn’t the case. 

Chanyeol’s love story had never really been about  _ Chanyeol.  _ It was about one person that popped up everywhere and made his story less and less perfect. 

Sehun’s friend from work, who would buy Sehun beer and Chinese when he was sad. 

Jongin’s aspiring dancer friend, who would go to lessons with Jongin and record his videos for YouTube. 

Kyungsoo’s annoying friend, who would send him texts at 3:30am for no reason apart from that he got lonely when he wasn’t with someone else. 

Tao’s instagram commenter, who would hype Tao up in the best of ways without needing to be asked and proving to be the friend everyone wanted. 

Jongdae’s drinking friend, who always bought a round of drinks for everyone no matter what the occasion. 

Yixing’s singing friend, who would help with recordings of demos and songwriting when he was stuck. 

Junmyeon’s brother-friend, who Junmyeon had shown off to all his family to prove not all of his friends were insane and some had  _ some  _ sense. 

Luhan’s travel friend, who would sit with him every plane journey and tell him it was  _ okay, the plane won’t crash.  _

Yifan’s rapping-duet friend, who’d be riding shotgun ever car journey with the best songs for the rap prodigy to practice with. 

Minseok’s study friend, who basically passed Minseok’s exams for him with the amount of work he put into everything. 

Chanyeol’s  _ best  _ friend, who somehow managed to be better than him at everything and more. 

_ Your _ love. 

Chanyeol’s life and story has never just been him. There’s always someone else involved. 

“ _ I didn’t want to tell you all… _ ” Chanyeol stops pacing and turns back to Sehun and Jongin. It never  _ will  _ be just him. “ _ But I’m in love with Baekhyun.” _


End file.
